A vacuum cleaner of this type is described in DE 44 21 458 C2. The vacuum cleaner is a canister vacuum cleaner having a motor fan chamber which is located in the rear appliance housing and on the upper side of which are arranged actuating elements for a cord winder device, for an ON/OFF switch, and a control element for the suction power control. An exhaust or hygiene filter is provided in the exhaust path downstream of the motor fan chamber. The front portion of the appliance housing accommodates the dust collection chamber containing a replaceable dust filter bag. The dust collection chamber is covered by a housing cover which is pivotally mounted on the appliance housing and which also covers the exhaust filter located in the exhaust path. The housing cover is pivotally mounted on the housing portion of the motor fan chamber at the level of the exhaust filter. The actuating elements for the cord winder device, for an ON/OFF switch, and a control element for the suction power control are disposed behind the bearing of the cover. An appliance housing design of this type, where the housing cover is pivotally disposed in the transition region between the motor fan chamber and the dust collection chamber is well suited for large-sized canister vacuum cleaners. However, in vacuum cleaners of a smaller or more compact design, it is difficult to dispose a large-surface exhaust or hygiene filter under the housing cover due to the small space available.